It Girl tradução
by Tai-tai G
Summary: Eu tinha uma vida normal, até ela aparecer na minha vida. Tradução da fic 'It Girl' originalmente em inglês. Femmeslash. Gina/Luna.


Eu tinha uma vida normal, eu gostava de Rony Weasley, que não gostava de mim e eu tinha alguns amigos. Eu era normal até a chegada dela.

Gina Weasley sabia o que queria, ela era boa na escola e a melhor jogadora de quadribol que eu já vi. Ela era incrível.

Ela era minha heroína, ela era legal e de repente, ela era a minha parceira em um projeto de Transfigurações. Começamos a passar o tempo juntas, falar à respeito de outras coisas além do projeto e eu descobri várias coisas sobre ela... Ela gostava de música, um estranho e incrível fato, ela gostava de música e se pudesse, ouviria música o tempo todo.

Nós começamos a cantar juntas e brincar uma com a outra.

Comecei a reconhecer o cheiro dela, e gostava. Comecei a gostar da risada dela, o jeito que a boca dela abria e mostrava seus dentes brancos junto com o maravilhoso som de alegria, só conseguia sorrir nesses pequenos momentos.

Ela começou a conversar comigo nos intervalos entre as aulas, me indicava livros para ler, nós estávamos nos tornando amigas, me falou que gostava do Harry Potter, eles começaram a sair juntos, e eu estava com ciúmes. Por quê? Eu não sabia.

Apreciava seus movimentos, o jeito que andava, o jeito que jogava a goles e o seu jeito de falar. Eu não conseguia segurar a vontade de olhar para as suas mãos, com unhas limpas e nenhum esmalte. O jeito que ela movia os dedos por sua varinha quando estava nervosa ou irritada, pressionando em certos pontos e movendo-os com delicadeza, o jeito que voava em uma vassoura, rápida e calma, o jeito que passava o seu dedo pelos botões do rádio para achar uma música.

Gina era forte e delicada ao mesmo tempo. Eu percebi como ela era _perfeita_.

Finalmente, eu sonhei com ela e eu tive certeza que eu gostava daquela garota perfeita. E então, minha vida se tornou um inferno.

Queria a risada dela para mim, e somente para mim, eu não conseguia deixá-la sozinha, eu não queria deixá-la. Eu comecei a ficar maluca, na minha cabeça, os seus movimentos eram para mim, ela só sorria para mim, eu a queria para mim.

Nós tínhamos apenas mais três semanas de aula quando ela me falou que iria sentir saudades da minha companhia, uma semana depois ela me falou que não queria que eu fosse embora, ele me queria ao lado dela.

Três dias depois ela quebrou o meu coração com aquela expressão. Quando nos falaram que nós faríamos um discurso juntas, ela fez uma cara de nojo e ficou brava. Voltei para o meu dormitório naquela noite e quase joguei o cartão de despedida dela fora, eu a odiava.

No dia seguinte, ela me tratou como se nada tivesse acontecido, eu estava brava, queria gritar com ela, mas ela sorriu para mim e eu não consegui segurar o meu próprio riso. Eu a amava tanto.

Eu fui para a biblioteca naquela tarde e lá estava ela, sentada distraidamente lendo um livro. Me viu e chamou:

"Oi, Luna! Vem e senta aqui comigo!" ela puxou a cadeira mais próxima e me sentei nela. Ela não sorriu.

"Eu preciso conversar com você. Desculpe-me." Ela olhou diretamente nos meus olhos nas últimas palavras.

"_Por quê_? Você não fez nada!" Eu não conseguia lembrar de nada, eu não conseguia pensar quando eu conseguia sentir o seu cheiro.

"Sim, eu fiz. Eu fiz uma cara feia quando eles me falaram que eu iria fazer o discurso com você..."

"Tudo bem..."

"Não, não está tudo bem! Desculpa-me! Não é você, eu fiz aquela cara por que eu acho que esse tipo de coisa deveriam ser com uma garota e um garoto juntos, não duas garotas..."

"Está tudo bem! Isso não importa."

Ela olhou brava na minha direção.

"Sim, isso importa sim! E me desculpe. Fico feliz por estar fazendo isso com você, por que eu gosto de você." Então ela sorriu para mim e não consegui me segurar e sorri de volta.

Com o tempo, conversávamos muito mais. Ela me falou que eu era realmente bonita e ria de algumas piadas que eu contava. Era tão difícil olhar aquela garota perfeita e não poder fazer nada.

Um dia, eu chorei quando ela me deixou na entrada da Corvinal, eu sabia que não nos veríamos mais depois que fosse para casa e ela me prometeu que iríamos conversar. Gina me abraçou e eu tentei memorizar o cheiro do cabelo dela.

No dia seguinte, descobri que ela odiava bissexuais e achava que eram nojentos, e me senti triste.

Mas como sempre, ela sorriu para mim e disse que iria à minha casa se despedir de mim antes que eu fosse para a minha viagem ao redor do mundo para caçar Bufador de Chifre Enrugado, e não consegui resistir e abri um sorriso.

Eu não faria mais o discurso com ela, e o meu primeiro pensamento foi que ela tinha mudado de idéia e trocado pares, quando eu estava quase chorando, ela veio até mim, pegou pela mão, fomos para os jardins e nos sentamos na grama. Gina me disse que eu era uma das melhores amigas dela, que ela estava brava por alguém trocar os pares, mas não poderíamos fazer nada. E eu estava feliz de novo.

Naquela noite, nossa última noite juntas, nós nos sentamos nos degraus em frente à escola, sem palavras e chorando, abraçando uma a outra. Eu não sei por que ela chorou, mas eu chorei por ela.

Eu lembro da vez que a abracei, e ela prometeu que nós iríamos nos ver de novo, naquele momento não sabia se aquilo era a nossa despedida ou não, eu não queria que o abraço terminasse, queria ficar daquele jeito para sempre.

Mas a vida continua e o abraço não durou para sempre, disse "Tchau" e ela falou "Vejo você depois!" Tive medo do 'depois' nunca chegar.

Voltei para casa, e no dia seguinte eu estava indo para a minha grande jornada, ela não me mandou nenhuma carta, nem nada, então fui dormir, por que o dia seguinte seria um grande dia.

Quando eu acordei, Gina estava lá, com um sorriso enorme e linda como sempre esperando por mim.

Lembro daquele nosso último abraço, ela me pedindo para visitá-la um dia e a nossa última conversa.

Antes de ir, olhei para ela e disse:

"Gina? Eu quero que você saiba que você sempre vai ser minha heroína, mesmo que a gente nunca mais se veja, sempre me lembrarei de você!"

Ela me abraçou mais forte:

"Você é a garota mais legal que já conheci! Não vou te esquecer, mas nós temos que manter contato, ok? Eu te amo!"

Eu precisava ir. Ela acenou um último tchau, e eu vi algumas das lagrimas contidas, agora caindo pelas suas bochechas. Então, ela não estava mais lá.

Talvez, aquela foi a última vez que eu vi Gina Weasley, a única garota que eu amei, que amo, e provavelmente a única que vou amar.

Não sei se algum dia ela será minha, como nos meus sonhos, ou se esqueceremos uma da outra depois de algum tempo, mas uma coisa eu tenho absoluta certeza: aquela garota entrou na minha vida, destruiu tudo no seu caminho e me fez ver o mundo de um jeito totalmente diferente, ela definitivamente fez a diferença.

* * *

_N/A: Oiii gente! Eu fiz essa daqui por que nunca tinha visto uma femmeslash bonitinha!! xD_

_Eu amo essa fic... Não! Eu não sou lesbica!! Eu quero deixar isso claro! Só acho que gays e lesbicas merecem fics bonitinhas também! Garanto para vocês que a vida amorosa deles não são baseadas apenas em sexo como todo mundo coloca nas fics!_

_Eu peguei a ideia não sei da onde e achei que ia ser bonitinha! Só para avisar, essa dai é a tradução da original, que é em inglês e eu acho mais legal, e a tradução foi betada pela Mialle Lemus, valeu Nanda!!! Reviews! Por favor!_


End file.
